Dieing For The Flaming MockingJay
by XxCinna'sGirlForLifeXx
Summary: Cinna turned Katniss into the MockingJay at the interview. Cinna is attacked and taken into custody in front of Katniss. Hwat happend while in custody though? Did Cinna struggle or die without a fight? This is what I think. Oneshot! TEAM CINNA ALL THE WAY


**AN: This is my first story on fan fiction ever, and I am a big fan over the Hunger games, but I decided to start off with a one-shot because I want to know if my writing is alright. Anyway I am a big fan of Cinna and I cried when he was attacked and when I found out about him really being dead I almost stopped ready, but I forced myself to read the rest of the book. So I hope you all like it!**

**XxCinna'sGirlForLifeXx  
><strong>  
>Cinna awoke to a bright light. He remembered everything that happened before he was knocked out. He was attacked in front of Katniss before she went up to the arena. He remembered Katniss screaming his name and telling the peacekeepers to stop, but it was useless. His mocking jay couldn't do anything. It was true he was guilty of acting a rebellion. The mocking jay dress was beautiful, but it was also deadly. Knowing he was in trouble and his life would be ripped from him Cinna made the dress, weaving the skirt with black feathers. Cinna knew what he was walking in to, but he still did it.<p>

"Well Well, what do we have here, isn't it the rebel."

Cinna heard a voice taunt. He could tell it was close. Cinna sat himself up he was on a floor, it was concrete and cold. His vision was still a bit blurry, but he could still make out the three images. The two peacekeepers that had attacked him, and the one and only President Snow. Cinna narrowed his eyes at the president, he was not going to fall into his arms and apologize. He would rather die and that was exactly what was going to happen, he knew it.

"President Snow" Cinna said without any emotion in his voice.

His face and body were still throbbing with open cuts and broken bones. He refused to let his pain show.

"Why did you do it Cinna?" Portia's voice was behind Cinna, he turned around to see his partner in the quarters next to him. She was being tortured for his actions. Cinna knew she was being forced to say these things because she already knew why he did it.

"Because I had to. I had to do it for Katniss. Katniss is the mocking jay, and people had to be informed." Cinna explained, he wasn't looking at Portia, but at the peacekeepers and President Snow.

President's Snow's blown up lips were set in a grimace and he actually looked scared. Was President Snow actually scared of Katniss Everdeen? Well, he better be because she can kick **.

"Well you made a mistake Cinna. A big mistake. What is Katniss going to do without you? You're only making things worse by getting yourself killed. Katniss is going to want you around." Portia said, her voice was desperate, Cinna knew it was a trick to get him on the Capital's side, and he knew this is what Katniss needed and he would do anything that would help his Girl On Fire.

"I didn't make a mistake, not at all. I did what I had to do and that was it. Why do you have Portia? What did she do? She had no part in the dress, so why is she being punished? She doesn't deserve it. I am the only one who does." Cinna says, there was nothing he could do but try and plead Portia's case.

"Oh, we won't kill Portia, yet. We just have her here to try and knock some sense into you. What are you doing? Do you not remember where you come from, my son" the voice was familiar, it sent chills down Cinna's back. It was his father, the head peacekeeper of the Capital. The man who forced him to be a stylist in the Hunger Games.

"Hello to you father." Cinna said calmly, "I know I come from the Capital, but I really wish I didn't and you know it. I would be very happy in a district."

"Why? So you can be like that girl from District 12? Before the hunger games she was as skinny as a stick. You should be lucky to live somewhere free of the Hunger Games!" Cinna gave out a short laugh.

"The poor children in the Districts should be free of the Hunger Games. Do you know what you're doing? People are refusing to have babies out of fear that they will lose them to the Hunger Games. All you are doing is lowering the population of Panem. That's not a way to run a country." Cinna knew he was going to die. He was criticizing the president that was not allowed at all and means instant death.

"Well Cinna I am afraid there is nothing I can do for you now. I know you are quite fond of Katniss Everdeen, but I have to tell you this is not helping her at all. She needs you Cinna, she loves you like family trust me, I know." His father's words were gentle. Cinna shook his head. Katniss needed him to do this. He loved Katniss to, and that was why he was doing this.

"I love Katniss to and that's why I need to do this, Kill me, just kill me already." Cinna said quietly, he wanted to get this over with. He turned his head at a scream. It came from a monitor on the wall.

Katniss as kneeling next to Peeta, searching for a pulse. Cinna sucked in a breath; Katniss let Finnick take over. The next thing we all knew, Peeta was alive again, and I was being cuffed again. The peacekeepers brought me to my feet and I was being lead out of my quarters and into a room. This is where he was going to die. This was his my last few minutes of life. He didn't need to be forced on my knees because he did it himself. President Snow and his father stood in front of me. Both looking grim, although I knew they both weren't sorrowful at all. A peacekeeper picked a gun up from a table and loaded it; he pointed it against Cinna's head as the other held him still in case he tried to struggle, which wasn't going to happen. Then he pulled the trigger and Cinna fell to the floor, blood splattering the floor as Cinna, the stylist for District 12, the creator of the girl on fire, Cinna the rebel who identified the mocking jay, took his last breath.

**AN: Hey guys so I cried writing this. I love Cinna and I don't think he deserved to die. I hope you liked the twist I added with Portia and Cinna's father. I don't think that was in the book, but I hoped ya'll liked it! Please review!**

**XxCinna'sGirlForLifeXx**


End file.
